


P.F.I.

by poisonivory



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie's not the only one who thinks Dak Zevon's kinda dreamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.F.I.

Logan was sure that deep down, Mercedes Griffin was a nice girl. Way deep down. Maybe somewhere in the region of the small intestine. But having just gotten out of one confused relationship with a girl who was clearly way more into him than he was into her - and Camille was nice all the way through! - he wasn't exactly eager to get into another one, especially when he knew he'd be treated more like an accessory than a person.

Kendall had told him to tell Mercedes in polite but firm terms that he was not interested in a relationship with her, and that was that. Even if Mercedes told her father, Big Time Rush had made the company enough money that Griffin probably wouldn't pull the plug on them. And even if he did, Kendall had said, warming to his subject, could Logan really trade his dignity and self-respect for fame? ("Yes!" James had said.) For fortune? ("Yes!" Gustavo had said.) For security? ("Yes!" Carlos had said. "Sorry, I thought it was my turn.")

Then they'd heard Mercedes's heels clicking in the hall, and Logan had bolted.

He couldn't hide in the normal storage closet - she knew about that. But there was a smaller one off of Gustavo's office that mostly held sweatshirts Gustavo had torn in his violent rages. Logan ducked in there with a little chuckle of triumph.

"Hey," said a voice.

Logan jumped and almost screamed - in a manly way! - but a hand quickly clapped over his mouth, muffling him. "Shh! They'll hear you!"

Logan blinked in the darkness and made out the face of Dak Zevon, star of _Varsity Vampire 2: Game On_ and _Mousse_. He nodded, and Dak withdrew his hand. "What are you doing?" Logan whispered.

Dak squinted. "Logan, right?" Logan nodded again. "More PFI. I'm recording for the soundtrack of _The Saddest Kiss_ and someone leaked that I was here."

There _had_ been an awful lot of teenage girls outside that morning. Logan had been busy correcting the spelling of Carlos's latest Scuttlebutt and hadn't paid them much attention. But Dak Zevon had a smile that could light a fire in any young girl's heart, so Logan couldn't quite blame them for congregating, terrifying as they were. "I'm hiding from Mercedes Griffin."

Dak winced. "I was her boyfriend for almost three hours."

"Ouch." Logan paused. " _The Saddest Kiss?_ "

"My new movie. The new girl in town falls in love with the boy from the wrong side of the tracks. I give her a snowglobe and then die."

"That does sound sad." They were quiet as female voices loom louder outside Gustavo's office and then passed by. "How long do you think we'll be stuck here?"

The closet was small enough that Logan could feel Dak's shrug. "Could be hours."

"Great." Logan tried to lean against the wall and just wound up brushing against Dak some more. "This will be an interesting afternoon."

"It's not that bad," Dak said.

"Uh, we're trapped in a tiny closet that smells like Gustavo-sweat and O' Chippigans. How is that 'not that bad'?" Logan asked.

"Well, the company's pretty nice," Dak said. He grinned at Logan, that fire-lighting smile, and for a minute Logan felt dizzy.

No, he couldn't blame the girls outside at all.


End file.
